


Savior

by BryanLukas



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, BDSM, Dark Steve, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BryanLukas/pseuds/BryanLukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The world needs Iron Man, not Tony Stark.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt writing in English, so I want to apologize for the errors beforehand. I'm not a native speaker of the language, but I hope this is not too hard to read.

“The world needs Iron Man, not Tony Stark.”

The long eyelashes shuddered so ever slightly, and then came the silent tears.

For the last few months of his imprisonment, Tony has lost counts how many times his captor has said that line. Apparently, it has been one of Steve’s top favorites, along with the soft whisper of “nobody needs you but me” during kisses and sex, the routine “you are right where you belong, here, to me” right after every beating and every fucking, and of course there is always the good old all-time-favorite “take off the suit, what are you”.

Who can forget that one? Certainly not Tony. Until this day, after so many things has happened and so much time has passed, he can still clearly remember the first time Steve asked him that question, back at the very first avengers’ meeting. Somehow he could still see the challenge and the cold contempt displayed in those icy blue eyes, as if it was only yesterday. He could still feel his body flinch at the harsh question, the question that he had spent all his life avoiding to answer.

But in the end, he did answer. He answered wittily and good-humouredly, and it might have had fooled everyone in that room, but Steve was not one of them. The good captain saw right through him even back then, at their first meeting, he saw right through the “genius billionaire playboy philanthropist” that Tony pretended to be, and found the real Tony under the iron armor. And it scared him, it scared him to his very core, that someone had finally caught his bluff and found his weaknesses, that another human being besides himself had known what a weak pathetic self-destructing mess he truly was.

Tony had never felt as vulnerable as he did under the gaze of those blue eyes, not even back in the cave of Afghanistan. In Afghanistan, he had managed to build a suit in a cave and became Iron Man. But here at the small apartment in Brooklyn, he is striped of everything. Steve knows how to do that.

“The world needs Iron Man, not Tony Stark.”

Tony has to admit that the way Captain America talks, is not that different from the way he fights. 

Simple, ruthless, efficient, and straight to the point. 

Steve clearly knows that it takes more than punches and beatings to break a man like Tony, which is not saying the captain doesn’t enjoy doing those things. He does, and he knows he does. Super hero or not, he is not entirely above such things. He loves hurting his prisoner both physically and emotionally, and if he is being honest, Steve has to admit that he probably loves the physical part a bit too much, if the last few months have been any indication. 

However, as fun as beating the great Tony Stark into a bloody mess might have been, there is just so much more than that. To break a man as unbreakable as Tony, is a form of art. It takes not only physical strength, but also skills, patience, determination, great timing, and extraordinary talent. If there is anyone who has all those things, it just has to be Steve Rogers. Seriously, who can do a better job than him when it comes to this unique form of art? Who else in the world is both a super soldier and a great artist? 

Nobody. 

He is the only one, there is no one else. He is born to do this, and this is meant to be. Steve Rogers was born to break and take care of Tony Stark, he is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen any errors, please feel free to point them out so that I can correct them. Thanks :)


End file.
